monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawdessa Lang's Diary
Cover This diary is for my eyes, not yours, okay? Back off! Nov 1st 3:32 p.m. So today I was informed by my mother that I was going to attend the infamous Monster High for the rest of highschool. Mom said that it would be good for me to meet new monsters and experience what a real highschool was like. "C'mon, It'll be super fun" she said with a gleeful face. She was holding my acceptance letter in her hand, proudly. "Um, every single thing I like is right here, see there's the gaming console," I gestured in it's general direction, "A closet full of the creepy cutest clothes imaginable, the crikety old bunkbeds me and Clawdette love so much..." Dad cut me off. To be fair I probably was out of line with that remark, given there are 6 cubs to care for. "There's more to unlife than staying at your parent's place for an eternity," Dad said truthfully, or at least in his mind. All I really want is to be here, that's my utopia, why can't other monsters see that except me? Nov 2nd 7:25 a.m. So today was my first day at a real, physical, school. Yay? "So what should I wear, the maceball cap or the beanie," Clawdette asked, switching between hats periodically. She is a year younger than me, so we get along well, we have stuff to talk about. "Beanie," I said as I kept creaking the bottom bunk, anxiously. "Well in that case, you get the cap!" she yelled, then threw me the cap. It was my older sister Catia's cub maceball hand-me-down cap thingy. I threw it on the top bunk. I already had my outfit planned and it wasn't me wearing a "lil' werecats" team hat. "Arne't you excited?" Clawdette asked, fixing her tail. "Yeah! I'm totally pumped!" I lied. "Well come on!" She grabbed my arm and we ran to my older brother Clawdio's car. On the ride to Monster High I thought about the real reason that we were being sent here. I barely had to think. I knew why. Ever since we were little cubs we were treated differently. I remember one time Mom dropped me and my siblings off at The Monster Preschool and I swear to goth I could hear the attendents talking about us. That's why we were homeschooled, not because it was "better" or "suited to our active unlifestyle", it was because we were hybrids. Mom and Dad try to make us forget about what we face everyday. I cannot even walk through the maul without turning heads---and not in a good way. Dad used to tell me that sometimes hybrid kids and their parents met others like them to converse. Truth be told, besides my siblings, I've never even met a hybrid. I've heard some are at Monster High. Next thing I know we are there, looking at the large beautiful structure. "Wow..." I say quietly. Clawdio parks his car in the parking lot while me and the rest of the pack head inside.. TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Diary